Its all part of the job
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Spencer always puts his gun down, and calms the Unsub. It works. But what if it didn't work out as plan and the others weren't fast enough to pull the trigger this one time?


A/n: So this is my second Criminal Minds one shot! Its been exactly five days since I started watching, so bear with me! All my Criminal Minds stories will mostly be Spencer Reid centric (because he's me in guy version and I like him the best). Anybody else notice that Reid puts his gun down to calm the psycho? It always seems to work and he doesn't get touched. But what happened if he did and the others weren't fast enough?

Disclaimer: I have only seen it for five days, so yea I own it. Sarcasm a foreign language?

POV is from Spencer.

David Canny; Unsub's name. A sociopath, personality split in two. On one side of his life, he's a nice old fisher man with two kids and a wife. And on the other side you ask? A man who killed his family, claiming that if what he loved was in his way his heart wasn't pure. His heart wasn't pure, and he had to kill everybody that he loved. David leaned over his sister's body, a bullet hole tilted to the right of her forehead. The FBI surrounded him; time for me to go into plan. It usually works when I calm psychos down, then Derek or Hotch take him under custody. Other times the Unsub would get shot. David, one with a white beard and blue icy eyes that poured into your soul. Who smelled like Salmon and a mixture of wine, Vodka to be exact, and wore nothing but a bloody button up and an old pair of jeans. He held the gun up to me, aiming somewhere near my head. I wasn't scared, I did this all the time. I gave the Unsub a serious look and took a step closer. My arms up meaning no harm. He cocked the gun challenging me to step closer. I looked down as I fastened my gun onto my belt, then met his eyes once more. Brown meeting blue. His breathing hitched and he lowered his gun. All Unsubs so far never see me as a threat, and I'm not sure if its a good or bad thing. David stood up straighter and held his hands to his side, he looked scared. All signs pointed to that. Him backing up and his eyes darting this way and that. Nobody sees me as a threat because I'm extremely skinny, not strong on my upper body at all, I'm tall and clumsy and I can barely shoot my target most of the time. I also never come up with my gun, putting it away. I talk nicely to the people and offer help. And one that gets everybody is because I'm young. The youngest agent- excuse me doctor, in the Behavior Analyst Unit. I looked sleepy, bags under my eyes and my short hair, now that I cut it, was going in its own direction. David stepped closer to me, and I could tell my teammates tense and aim better at David.

"Step away from the body, David. We can help you. Would you like that?" I asked. David nodded, and hid his gun. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Most of my colleagues put down their guns, but Emily and Derek didn't. Gee, I never seem to get a break with those two. Hotchner said something into his blue tooth and some SWAT team members entered the floating house boat. SWAT stood for Special Weapons and Tactics; I read it before in a book about governments' protectors. I smiled my lopsided smile, showing off my white teeth after again going to the dentist for a broken tooth. I walked up to David and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. David jumped at the site and before anyone could react, he pulled the trigger to his Shotgun. Pain hit me in my stomach, I could feel the blood flowing out of me, I hit the ground with a thud. Everyone called my name at once, some saying Spencer and others Reid. I groaned and held the new open wound on the side of my stomach. JJ dropped to the ground in a heart beat, putting pressure on my wound. How ironic, he hit the only hole in the entire vest, one between the lower of my rib cage that every vest had. I hear a few more bullet shots and another body fall, I felt the vibrations on the hard wood floor. I gasp and winced in. I can now see black dots and blood cloud my vision. I wasn't even suppose to be here on the boat. I was suppose to be home, sick. But I came anyway after Penelope called me and told me that the team needed me to crack the last clue. And I didn't even think that I would be in the building. But I have. Derek yelled to get the paramedics and then his face was in my view.

"Spencer, man, talk to me!" He voice was higher than usual and a little squeaky. Panic. He was panicked. I tried to get up to look at the wound, but JJ pushed me back down, her glaring at me through her blonde curtain of hair. I moaned and propped up one of my legs, the pain not as heavy anymore. Emily was next to me now, holding my hand. I lifted my head in her direction. With all the strength I had I managed to speak.

"Guys, I'm all right. It just hurts to breath, calm down... And if any..thing happens to me... I want you all to know... That- yar har the bast family... That a guy leke me could 'ave asked far," my voice became a little slur at the end making me sound a little southern. I groaned in frustration and I repeated," You guys are the best family... That a guy like me could have asked for." I plopped my head down, surprised to find it under a lap. The three around me started to cry.

"Spence, nothing is going to happen to you, you are going to be fine. Just fine!" JJ sobbed and put more and more pressure on my bullet wound. She was pressing to hard, and I could hear my ribs cracking. I pushed her arms off of me, them covered in my blood. My blood. I squeezed Emily's hand tighter. I whispered something and JJ responded with a huh. I smiled and laughed, but caused more pain in my chest.

"Guys, I have an eighty five percent chance of surviving. Unless I was shot in the head or the heart, I have a high chance of coming back alive and pumping. That rises ten percent if I go to the hospital and my heart is still pumping-" I was cut off as paramedics pushed away my friends roughly. Two paramedics actually, one male the other female. The man stretched out a gurney while the other was checking my pulse. I instantly shut up as the woman began to shake. Both picked me up and easily dropped me down on the stretcher. Eighty five percent chance. It repeated in my head. Repetition. It hurt bad when the woman put down my hands to my side when they were originally over my head.

"The bullet didn't hit any important arteries, but if we don't get the Doctor Reid to the hospital quick he might not make it," the man paramedic told a worried Hotch. 'Well then get me there,' I snapped in my thoughts. I was soon loaded on the ambulance and was sped off. From here to the hospital every paramedic on board was telling me I was going to be fine. I knew that. I closed my eyes for a brief second, the light hurting my eyes enough to make me want to pass out because of that. The make shift bed moved and shaked, so without opening my eyes I expected to be at the opening of the hospital. I was proven right when I felt the air get cooler and beeping noises. My brain stopped processing after that, because they injected me with something. No. I shook and moved out the way of another shot that a doctor was trying to give me. It surprised the middle aged man. I knocked the serum down. Not again will I let someone drug me and I will willingly know about it and let it happen. It just wasn't going to sit well in my stomach. Some nurses ran to me, pulling out their own.

"I don't want to be drugged... Please," the end was barely audible but I think a few heard me; hopefully. They did because one said okay and then I was in a different room.

"Mister Reid, now we are going to have to put you under so we can get the bullet out of your chest. If you are awake during the procedure you WILL die on the table. We are now going to put you under. Understand?" I nodded my head vigorously and I felt the needle go into my skin, not worrying at all what was going to happen next. My world went black, and all my senses shut down. I hate this feeling, the feeling that you feel lost and confused. It sucks. More people entered the room. Actually, scientists believe that even when you are unconscious, your brain can still tell what's going on around you. I shook the sleep out of my eyes and registered what was happening in the room. Well, Emily was gripping the crap out of my arm. I cracked open my eyes to see everyone there, staring down at me tears in their own eyes. Even Hotch! I giggled like a little kid and the mood seemed to lighten.

"You a'ight, Spencer?" Derek asked, immediately at my side. People tend to have maternal instincts around younger friends and family, even if they aren't women! I smiled at him.

"I told you I would. Its all part of the job, and you guys know that."

"We do, G-Man. We just get kind of scared when or if one of us gets shot," Penelope Garcia said, placing a hand on my knee. She shrugged and turned to the others, they quickly agreed, tears wiped away and forgotten. And in seconds I was rapped in hugs all around.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too, Reid."

"You guys are crushing me though." They stopped their hug for a second to glare at me, then squeezed me tighter.

"Shut up, Spencer."

A/n: yap. That's it. Reviews are appreciated and nice ones are held onto forever :D 


End file.
